


Pet training

by Ajpuppy



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajpuppy/pseuds/Ajpuppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you fall into the underground with a bunch of dangerous monsters? How do you survive? Apparently the only way is to make sure you pleasure him and give him a reason to keep you alive...even if that reason is because he wants you as a pet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This setting is in underfell.

Your eyes opened, an aching in the back of your skull. The room was rather dark, what had happened? Oh…that was right. You had accidently fallen down a large hole. How had you survived that fall? Surely you should have died. As you looked around you noticed you were in a rather dark room, beneath you many withered flowers were crushed beneath your weight. They must have cushioned your fall. Dusting off your ripped jeans you tried to stand, only to cry out softly as any pressure on your ankle caused some serious pain. You wonder for a moment if you had twisted it or worse when you landed. Alarm sets in as you hear foot steps starting to come near your direction. The room is dark with not many places to hide, however you manage to scoot yourself into the darkest part of the room and hope that who or whatever is approaching misses you.

Moments go by and you can hear your own heart thrum against your chest. You hope it is only you that can hear it. In the dark of the room your eyes flit back and fourth, unable to see much you hear the crunching of the flora in the area. It’s much closer now and you are sure you see a figure moving about. Holding your breath you watch as it turns, a gasp almost escapes you as red eyes shine in the eerie hardly there lighting. The figure looks like a large goat…woman? Yeah you’d say woman. She’s anything but inviting however and while she scans the room you stay deathly still. Even more moments go by and what is seconds feel like hours as you silently pray for her to leave. When she does, you feel your shoulders sag in releif and a sigh escape you. You need to get out of this place, and quickly. What even had that been? A monster? Silly you. Monsters were nothing but fairy tails parents told their children to spook them. Whatever it was though, you wouldn’t test to see if it had been friendly.

You tried to stand again, and it still hurt like a bitch. What other choice did you have than to move though? Wait until that thing came back and found you? You don’t think so. Leaning against the wall you tried to keep as much weight off your hurt ankle as you could. It wasn’t fun limping out of there. Feeling like you were in a maze, you twisted and turned throughout the ruins until you came to a big door. You had to really slam yourself into the damn thing to get it to open. Even then you were just barely able to squeeze yourself out. You were…..so confused. Hadn’t you fallen underground? Weren’t you STILL underground? Then why were there trees….and snow? You shook your head, such questions could be thought over later. Right now you needed to find a way out of here. The ‘world’ around you seemed to be eerily silent and still terribly dark. Why must it be so quiet, each crunch of snow beneath your feet sounded so loud. If anything else was lurking this place they were sure to hear you. Even worse was the feeling of eyes that you couldn’t discern if they were real, or your fear getting the better of you.

After walking for some time you are baffled once more by a bridge and….a large fence that seems determined to keep you out up ahead. For a few moments you scanned the fence, pondering if you should go around or try to jump it as you walked towards it. Your thoughts were interrupted however as what sounded like a twig snapped behind you. Body having froze, you took another moment to force it to move forward again. It wasn’t anything. There was nothing there. It was all in your head…..right? Wrong. Very wrong, the distinct sound of a foot crunching in the snow makes you walk faster, on the edge of running. Your heart is already beginning to pound and you are aware that the noises of your follower seem to go back and forth from really close to really far. How is that even possible?

In your moment of terror you had forgotten about the fence. Stopping at it you don’t even have the time to decide what to do next. The foot steps stop just behind you. “Hey kid, turn around.”

Damn your body for trembling, if it had been any other situation your pride would have made you blame the cold. You look just an inch over your shoulder to try and see behind you, however a loud yelp is ripped from your throat as a hand grips your arm and forces you to turn roughly and meet the owner of the voice face to face. You would have screamed…if it would come from your throat. Your eyes widen and you are too shocked and freaked out to make a noise. There before you is the large skeleton monster, looking back at you with a red eye, and a grin full of sharp teeth. That was either a very convincing get up, or the idea that monsters weren’t real (as told to you by your parents) was a load of bull shit. You just stared up at him, the world around you still frozen and quiet and you’re brain refused to work and tell you what to do next.

He must have decided what to do for your. Leaning down the monster breathed in your face with a huge smirk. “You’re human aren’t you? That’s fuckin’ hilarious.”

The hot breath and strange purr in the man’s voice oddly enough sends a violent shiver up your spine. “I’m sans. Sans the skeleton.” He purrs smoothly.

You open your mouth to try and speak, but she stops you with a bone finger to your lips. “Ah, no need for anymore formalities…..You’re gonna be dead in a second anyway.”

Oh look, suddenly your legs work again. A scream rips from your throat and you run through the snow as best as you can. This is a not easy. You’re old converse are untied and soaked through, the snow is deep, and you are not the fittest human out there. Not only that, but the direction you chose to run seems to take you deeper into the forest and the trees are only getting thicker and harder to weave between. Your ankle is killing you, but the adrenaline you feel urges you to keep going. Until that same ankle is snagged on a root and you fall on your face. So much for that.

You yelp as you’re yanked back to your feet, gagging as the back of your shirt is tugged on taking the breath from your airway. A pained grunt escapes you as you’re slammed roughly against a tree.

So much for that.

You yelp as you’re yanked back to your feet, gagging as the back of your shirt is tugged on taking the breath from your airway. A pained grunt escapes you as you’re slammed roughly against a tree. “You know it’s rude to slam someone up against a tree like that 'right’?” You hiss out at him, and for that tiny second you feel satisfied at his shocked expression…until he shoves his hand around your throat and squeezes roughly. You give a choked squeak.

“OH. So you speak do you?” He snorts and still looks infuriatingly amused. “Well then, it seems you want to die even faster then.” 

As the skeleton summons a huge….what the fuck is that thing? You watch it charge with energy, like some kind of cannon. You’re shaking heavily now and close your eyes, ready for your life to end. A few moments go by and to slowly crack an eye open. He’s just staring at you. Why? You growl at him, “Well?”

You’re egging him on only seems to make him smirk wider. “Shuddup, don’t rush me. You’ll have your moment to die.” He digs his thumb up roughly under your jaw. “I’m just thinking it would be a waist to get rid o’ that smart little mouth so fast…without having some fun first~” That was definitely a sexual tone he spoke. You grunt softly at the pain blooming under your jaw, wiggling to try and get away from his hold. You’re stopped however as he grips your throat tighter to deter you from fighting. =You watch him with a hateful glare as he brings his other hand up to trace over your lower lip.

“Think you could use that sassy mouth for something better, sweetcheeks?” He chuckled.

Your eyes narrow and in a ballsy moment you open your mouth wide and chomp down on his thumb, causing him to snarl and slam you roughly against the tree again. Back of your head hitting hard bark, your vision swims as you are momentarily dizzy. A soft whine escapes you as that thumb jams itself up inbetween your jaws, no longer allowing you to clamp down. A shocked cry escapes you as he presses his knee up against your crotch and grinds it into you, making you flush heavily and gurgle out a soft hiss.

“You think you’re funny don'tcha?” He growls in your ear, sharp phalange running across the inside of your cheek and over your sensitive gums. "I found a little glutton for punishment huh? You want it rough, is that it? I can make it rough babe, and you’re just askin’ for it~“

As he pulls his thumb from your mouth you flex your jaw, before spitting as the snow below and hissing "Bite me.” You’re moment of sass is returned by him shoving you onto your knees. He seems to understand that you’re going to fight him till the very end now, and even then the bastard is still smirking at you! You want to say something snarky to him, your fear is gone. Having been cornered you now feel aggressive and sarcastic instead as your best instinctual defense mechanism. You shut your mouth though, as the monster before you pulls his shorts down enough for his girthy cock to bob out in front of your face. You stare at it for a moment, until fear crawls up inside you again at the feeling of a sharp bone pressed against your carotid arteries in your neck.

“Bite, and I will make sure you die the slowest most painful death.” Sans whispers hotly in your ear.

You shiver and embarrassingly enough feel your cunt clench, “Mnnn~” Dammit he is not exciting you with this! You shudder softly as his fingers softly comb through your hair, before clenching a fist full and yanking your head back. Mouth wide open he rests the head of his member on the tip of your tongue. You’re not sure how to go about this. You look up and flush as he’s staring at you with an expectant look. You won’t admit it, but you kind of want to do this. What kind of moans would he make? You huff softly and experimentally lick your tongue over the tip.

“Unh~” He smirks and gently pulls at the handful of your hair again. “Don’t be shy now~”

You growl softly, but it’s only out of your hurting pride. You move a little closer, wobbling a bit as you try to balance on your knees. Relaxing you jaws you let him slide in. You grunt and gag a bit as he’s not gentle, pushing his cock down your throat and snickering as you choke on him and shove him away. Dragging your arm over your lips you bare your teeth at him. “If you want me not to bite, you better hold those fucking hips of yours still.” He seems amused as you say this and chuckles with a nod.

“Do a good job pleasing me and I won’t just use your mouth as I please.”

How this asshole is making you wet, you have no idea. You sigh and move close again, hand curiously coming up to stroke him from base to tip. The soft hiss he makes has you wanting to continue. If you get out of this alive, you will never speak of this EVER. Taking him into your mouth again, you stroke your tongue over his cock. It doesn’t taste like anything in particular, you only feet it’s warmth. Relaxing your throat you take him further, starting to bob your head back and forth. Hands coming up to shakily rest on his legs you focus now, eyes occasionally looking back up at him.

He’s baring his teeth, it would look aggressive if his sockets weren’t closed and he was letting out little pleased grunts and moans. “Uunnh~ Kid you better not stop. For such a little loud mouth, you can sure use it perfectly.”

Why is it that his noises and praise encourage you to do more? Whatever, you close your eyes and focus on sucking his cock, hands squeezing and stroking whatever you can’t fit down your throat. You begin to hum which makes his voice raise a little louder. Damn his moans make you feel a gush of wetness down in your underwear. He’s suddenly tugging you off of him with a pop and turning you around. You yelp and flush, “What the hell are you doi- aaah!~” You jolt as you feel his fingers press up against your crotch, other hand moves to your front to unbutton your pants. 

“What does it look like I’m doing? Don’t tell me you aren’t getting all hot and bothered too. Because if you do,” He leaned in, licking his hot tongue slowly over the shell of your ear. “I’ll have to punish you for lying~”

You shudder and gasp as he slides his fingers down into your pants, stroking the wetness of your underwear with a pleased hum. “There’s also proof, look~” You watch, both in horror and arousal as he pulls his fingers from your pants, your juices drip from his phalanges…and that was just the outside of your underwear. You’re about to say something indignant, however he shoves those same fingers into your mouth and forces them on your tongue. A soft mewl escapes you as he shoves your pants down further and rubs his cock between your ass cheeks. Is he thinking about taking you??? Surely not out here… “H-hold on, you aren’t gonna….you know…” Damn you can’t say it. He pulls back for a moment and raises a brow. “Not gonna what?”

You scowl at him, still bright pink. “You know…stretch me.” The last part is muttered much quieter. His laugh sends both a pleasured shiver through your skin, and an irritated expression on your face. 

“Pff, you want me to stretch you? What do you think we are lovers?” He smirked sadistically. “If you want any stretching before you take my cock you’re gonna do it yourself.”

You gape at him, could your face get any more red? “Are you fucking-” You shut up and watch as he strokes his cock, eyes trained on you with a shit eating grin. You know he’s serious. He doesn’t look like the patient type, and there is no way you plan on taking him inside you without further preparation. You keep your back to him, looking down at the floor as you shyly slide your fingers down your stomach, slowly to your navel and down to your crotch. You try not to think about the monster’s eyes that you can feel boring into your back. You know he wants to see, but you can’t bring yourself to go that far. You slide a finger teasingly over your slit and gasp. “Mmn~” Biting your lower lip you try to silence yourself as you spread your lips and graze your clit.

Hearing him step forward, you feel his hot breath against your neck. You know he can see you and your shameful touching. It lights the flame further in your core. You can’t bare to open your eyes, but you feel his hands rest on your hips and slide up and down your sides slowly, feeling you. “You like that?” He whispered. “Touching yourself to me? Little slut, likes the idea of being taken by a monster~” 

You moan as he mutters in your ear, watching as you continue to rub a finger around your clit. You want to dip one inside but stop just before you do, teasing yourself and imagining it was him. Since when did you like being watched this way? Talked to like this? And yet some how you really already want him inside you, even if you know it will most likely hurt at first and you could be seen by any one passing. “Yes~” You whimper softly. You feel him lean more heavily into you. “You gonna do as I say?” He purrs as he digs his fingers into your hips causing your breath to hitch at the slight pain that somehow your brain makes pleasurable. You have to fight yourself for a moment, do you want to fight him alongside your pride, or go along with your sex riddled brain to get the pleasure?

You end up nodding to his question and he chuckles breathily. “Slide one finger inside. Just one.”

You do so, gasping as you lean back into his body for support. You try to thrust your finger inside yourself, but his hand closes around your wrist and he growls softly at you in a scolding manner. "Did I say to go further?“ He 'tsks’ at you. "It looks like im going to have to train you.” You grunt softly and smirk at him over your shoulder. “I thought I was supposed to die? A-AAAAHN!~” You cry out loudly as he forces your finger up inside you with his own.

He smirks and chuckles darkly. “In time. For now though, you might have a much more useful purpose. Who knows, I might just keep you for a while. Now shut that smart mouth and do as I say.” 

You grunt at him and then wait impatiently for his next command. He watches with a smirk, “I’m going to let go of your wrist now, if you disobey me you can watch me cum while you don’t get any pleasure.” You pout at him and as he lets go you don’t move your fingers despite desperately wanting to. You wait, and for a moment the asshole is just quietly watching you, teasing you. Fucking ass.

Finally his hands move back to your hips, “Alright, slide your finger out, then slowly back in.” Finally! You’re eager to continue touching yourself, but whine in frustration as he keeps your movements so slow. He’s going to drive you crazy. You continue at the set pace, starting to roll your hips to try and get more pleasure from it. “Fuuuck, what do you want from me?” You hiss at him.

He smirks, sharp teeth shining in the dark. “Isn’t it obvious? I want you to beg~”

You growl at him and it turns into a soft moan as he uses your own wrist to press your finger in further. “Come on baby~” He whispers with a snicker. “It’s not hard, a simple 'please sans’ might suffice.”

“Might?” You mutter sourly, trying to roll your hips. “nnf~” Dammit, you’re really fighting your pride now. You want it so badly, this game he’s playing with you isn’t fair at all! A little skeleton kiss to your shoulder has you whining in frustration, “Fine! Fine alright! Please! Pleasepleaseplease dammit let me go faster!” You sound pitiful now, but you don’t care. You want to cum.

He laughs in triumph, giving a pleased hiss and rubbing his cock against your ass again. “Alright, slide another finger inside. You can go faster.” 

You let out a loud pleased moan as you begin to firmly stroke yourself, sliding in another finger, he’s still leaned into you, using your ass cheeks to rut against. “Good, slide them deep inside.” He purrs as he watches both your pleasured expression and those wet fingers slipping in and out of you. “When you take them out, slide them over your clit.”

You do, and each time you give soft gasps and hold onto his jacket with your free hand for support. Each stroke makes you feel more sensitive, for a little while you continue this and enjoy the feeling of his cock against you and those hands wandering your body. As you start needing more he seems to know, telling you to go a little faster until you have a fast steady pace. Your gasping, noises getting louder as you get closer. You’ve stopped caring about how loud you are, where you are, or who sees. All you care about at the moment is the pleasure and the man behind you who you want desperately despite having wanted to punch him in the face and run just minutes before.

Your hips are bucking and a high pitched whine is building in your throat as you’re preparing to cum. “S-sans- Sans I’m gonna-” You’re fingers are moving fast, slick noises easily heard between the two of you. The air suddenly feels so hot. You’re so close, so clo-

“Stop.”

Your fingers stop against your will to his command and you cry out it anguish. Fuck! Fuck this man! You’re so mad and desperate, You’re about to turn and spew some nasty words at him till you are cut off by him pushing you forward. You make a surprised cry and your hands catch you, but your now bent up against a tree with your ass bared to him. You shiver as his gaze it on you, looking over your shoulder to see his smoldering stare like he plans to eat you right at that moment. You let out a pleased whimper as he rests a hand on your hips and lines his cock against your cunt, teasingly sliding it over your wet slit.

You look pleadingly over your shoulder, wanting him inside you so badly. “P-please.” You mutter. Damn begging is much easier when your core is throbbing and soaked. You roll your hips against his member, feeling him rub just outside your entrance and occasionally over your slit. “Please, I need it.” Shit, his cock feels so huge against you, how does he plan to get it to fit?

“Are you sure you can take it?” He chuckles in a sultry manner, pressing the head of his member against your entrance to give you a taste of the stretch. Damn he’s so big. "I bet I can make you scream so loud, until all of the underground hears you. What will they think to see you moaning out for me, as you get ravaged by a big bad monster? Do you want that?“

He must enjoy how you shudder and nod beneath him, as his hands slide underneath your shirt and bra to knead at your breasts and play with your nipples. You gasp and spread your legs further, feeling him begin to press inside. A whimper escapes you, despite how wet you are his size still hurts. However the talented fingers playing with your nipples are pleasurably distracting. As the head of his cock pops inside you, a pained cry escapes and you grip the tree tight. He slides into you, and while it is not deep his width is almost too much. You bite your lip hard as you try to relax your body around him. 

He moans deeply as he hilts inside you. "Fuuuck, you’re nice and tight aren’t you?” 

You don’t have the words to respond, your teeth are still buried in your lower lip as you try to get used to him inside. He seems impatient with your silence however as he pulls out and slams roughly back inside you. “Aaaaaah!~” You cry out loudly and arch your back, stomach scratching against the bark of the tree. You vaguely hear him let out a displeased grunt as he tries to play with your breasts and- did he just rip your bra in half?! You squeak as that was the only one you had dammit! Any scolding you wanted to give him is swallowed by a loud mewl as he begins to thrust hard and fast into you. Body being pressed against the tree you become aware of how cold the bark is, the contrast to the heat of your body feels even better. “S-Sans!” 

He’s grunting and panting against you as he pulls your hips forcefully closer to him, pressing his cock deeper inside you. “Fuck kid, keep moaning my name like that and I’m never letting you escape.” His phalanges dig into your hips, slamming into you until the sounds of his bones meeting your flesh can be heard and echo into the emptiness of the woods. He’s so powerful in his movements, you couldn’t be quiet even if you wanted to. Especially when his fingers slide down your thigh and begin to rub quickly at your clit in time with his thrusts. You’re getting close again, gasping and crying out as the stimulation borderlines too much. Body tensing, your hips buck sharply against his cock and fingers. Bite any harder and you are sure you will bust the skin of your lip.

Your fingers dig into the tree as your body is rubbed against it with the powerful thrusts, his free hand that isn’t rubbing your clit returns to your breast, pinching and tugging the nipple. You cry out, even louder as his movements become erratic and he moves as deeply inside you as he can. Your whole body tenses as you cry out loudly, “SANS!” Your orgasm is so strong, you would have fallen to your knees had Sans not had you pressed against the tree. Your body shakes and spasms in over stimulation as he thrusts a few more times before biting down hard on your shoulder as he cums in heavy spurts deep inside you. You moan in both pleasure and pain as he had to have broken the skin even through your shirt. His teeth are sharp and sure to leave a scar. The world is dead silent again accept for your heavy breathing. He snickers after a few moments scooping you up and ignoring your pants that had long fallen to the floor. You hold onto his shoulders tightly and look back at him, still a little out of it from your amazing orgasm. “What are you doing?”

He smirks back at you, “I told you I planned to keep you didn’t I? Now we just have to get you past my brother.”

You’ll give him snark about not being a pet later, right now you mutter at him to get your underwear and pants as you get comfortable in his hold.


	2. New home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You already met Sans. Now you have to meet Papyrus, and hope that he likes you.....or else.

You were much too tired and satisfied as Sans carried you off from your mind blowing sex. However, as he started to come to a large house, dim lit with the windows covered, your sex hazed mind began to catch up with you. This dangerous monster had decided to take you for himself, he was taking you back to his house…and he apparently had a brother? Would his brother be more dangerous than him? What had you gotten yourself into? You squirm a little in his grasp, but his arms hold you firm. “Er…where are we going exactly and what will you be doing to me?” His smirk makes you a little unsettled.

“One. My house.” He starts. “Two, I told you before. I planned to train you~” His eyes narrow at you in a manner that sends a shiver of both arousal and fear down your spine and to your core. Part of you is tempted to resist him, a small part telling you that you should flee. But the curious side of you is stronger and you rest in his arms, allowing him to take you inside his home. It’s dimly lit, just like the rest of the underground. But for the most part it looks like a normal home. You hang onto him a little tighter as he takes you up the stairs. It’s at this moment you remember that you are still pretty damn naked, Sans had gotten rid of your shirt once you had gotten close to his house.

He kicks open a door, you’re guessing it’s his room. It seems kind of messy, his bed only a mattress on the floor. You yelp and glare at him as he dropped you on it. You wince even, as your abused cunt is still rather sore and sensitive from his rough treatment. “What?” You fluster a bit as he’s leering at you.

“Nothing.” He smirks, “You just look good naked on my bed.”

You glare again and pout at him. “Don’t tell me you’re ready to go at it again.” This makes him cackle and lean down, tilting your head up to look him in the eyes.

“That’s the great thing about magic babe, I don’t need no refractory period~” He purrs at you. You swallow hard and feel your cunt throb. A door slams from the down stairs and you jump at the yell of “SAAAANS!”

Now you’re really worried, that tone didn’t sound so good and by the way Sans looks a bit unsure back at you makes you even more nervous. There’s stomping up the stairs and you begin to internally panic. You look to the monster beside you and Sans huffs. “Listen sugar, you better please my brother. Enough that he agrees to keep you. Cuz if ya don’t…yer not gonna like what he’ll do with ya instead.”

Shit. You’re suddenly remembering why you don’t let monsters take you back to their house. Sans’ door is the next to burst open, your eyes come to see a tall lengthy skeleton. He’s much more different physically from sans who is taller than you but still shorter in the legs and is more chubby. This male is taller, lengthy and sharp in his bones, his clothes are more revealing around his pelvis and his glare and demeanor are much more serious. His eyes meet yours and you actually feel yourself shrink a little. Again, you remember that your nude.

“SANS IS THAT…A HUMAN?!” The male shrieks and you yelp and try to scramble from him as he grips your arm and pulls you up to him to inspect you closer. You’re half tempted to bite him and run.

Sans seems to sense your fear and the fucker is smirking, but something about the way he is keeping a careful eye on you is a little reassuring. “Yeah Boss, that’s a human. Before you go givin’ it away though, you should see what it can do.”

‘It’? You’re not sure if you like the way he refers you. You stay quiet though, flushing a little as this other man is looking you over. His phalanges are sharp against your flesh, and a gasp escapes you as he runs his other hand down your spine. “SEE WHAT IT CAN DO, YOU SAY? THE HUMAN SHOULD BE HARVESTED FOR THEIR SOUL!”

Your eyes widen at this and you begin to try and jerk away from his hold now, hissing as he digs his phalanges further into your flesh. You squirming and violent instinct to hit out of fear is quelled however with a calm strong hand to your lower back. Sans is behind you, smooth smirk in place on his face. “Now hold on Boss, this one’s a real interesting one. Can be trained just how we’d like. If you get what I mean~” The purr in his voice causes Papyrus’ eye sockets to raise and you feel yourself flush as you ponder the deeper meaning of ‘training’.

“FINE THEN SANS. I SUPPOSE I WILL GIVE IT A TRY TO PLEASE ME.”

You’re confused at what you are supposed to do. Until Sans leans in and whispers in your ear. “You better suck cock like your life depends on it, Kid. Because it does.” A yelp escapes you as again you are shoved on your knees. Looking up at Sans’ brother you flush indignantly, part of you feels like a whore, being expected to show your worth this way. The other is embarrassingly a little aroused. Your face turns bright red however, as the man before you begins to unzip his pants and pull out his cock. It’s not as wide as Sans’ but definitely a lot longer. You’re expected to probably deep throat that too. A cry escapes you as the male’s hand is in your hair and jerking your head up to look up at him. He smirks at you and licks over his sharp teeth. “THE NAME IS PAPYRUS, HOWEVER IF YOU MANAGE TO IMPRESS ME YOU WILL CALL ME MASTER, UNDERSTAND?”

You shutter and the commanding tone, how can his eyes stare down at you like that and make you want to do as he says so quickly? . You nod, swallowing the spit in your mouth. For a moment you just kind of stay still on your knees, that is until he snorts at you and presses the head of his cock to your lower lip. “WELL, DON’T JUST FUCKING SIT THERE. GET TO WORK.”

It seems to snap you out of your stupor and you slowly open your mouth. You gag violently as he thrusts his cock completely down your throat! The bastard! You hold his hips away from you as you cough. Both the brothers are smirking at you. Fuckers. Seeing that he’s gonna be rough with you if you don’t step it up, you take as much of him into your mouth as you can and press your tongue against his shaft. His hands are on the back of your head and you huff as he presses you closer. How are you supposed to work with this? You close your eyes and really try to focus. Damn his cock is big.

You lap your tongue over the head of his member, working to take in more and hollowing your cheeks. The soft grunts he makes are low and quieter than the noises Sans makes. It makes you determined to work harder. You want to get more noises out of him. You carefully rest your hands on his pelvis, looking up to make sure you were allowed this. His eyes are immediately on you, narrowed. You shudder but he

doesn’t reprimand you so you keep them there. You’re really trying now, pulling all the tricks you know and trying to find out what he likes.

You’re reminded that Sans is watching you and embarrassingly enough feel yourself gush a little. Damn what a horrible time not to have any underwear to hide your shame.

As time continues you start catching onto how Papyrus moves, you’re getting the hang of what he likes and things become just a tad easier to handle. That is until you feel a tug at your legs. You yelp as you’re forced on all fours, looking back over your shoulder to see Sans smirking back at you. 

“What did you think I was just gonna sit back and watch the whole time?~” He purred at you. A gasp is ripped from your throat as you feel his long magic tongue stroke up your soaked slit. You whine in pleasure as he pleasures your core with that long dextrous organ, but are reminded of your task as Papyrus tugs at your hair with an impatient grunt. Back to work you go on the large cock in your mouth, it’s hard to focus on rhythms though when you have a tongue swirling over your clit and pressing deep inside you. In that moment you think over the surprising fact that the jerk behind you is actually pleasuring you and not just taking for himself. You squeak as he slides his fingers into you, bony phalanges feeling so strange but incredibly good. It almost makes you choke on Papyrus and you look back at Sans. He’s smirking at you. Ah, so that’s his game. The sadistic fuck.

He’s doing this because he wants to make things harder for you. Now determined you focus on Papyrus again. The tall lanky male is stingy with his noises of pleasure, but they only make you more eager to hear them. As you focus on teasing your tongue under the head of his cock, and squeezing the base firmly from time to time, you struggle to ignore Sans behind you. Unfortunately he seems just as determined as you are to make sure you –can’t- ignore him.

Your moans around Papyrus seem to make him answer you with his own throaty groans. Ah, they’re a deep reverberating sound that makes you shutter around Sans’ fingers. He seems to notice and smirks. You feel him lean up behind you, heavy rib cage pressing into your back and his hot breath in your ear as he whispers, “You like those lewd noises do you?…little slut?~” Another shiver wracks you and you don’t want to admit that you really enjoy their melodic voices. It’s like melted chocolate, with traces of lust adding a spicy kick. You feel the digits removed from you, only to feel- Your eyes widen and your mouth is off of papyrus to prevent biting down on him as you cry out loudly. The fucker behind you just went and shoved himself balls deep into you without warning.

“SANS YOU SHIT HEAD, WHAT IF SHE HADN’T PULLED OFF?!” Papyrus snarls at Sans, making you jump at how loud and dominating he is with every word. Sans just snickers but you squirm as Papyrus’ sharp fingers dig into your sides, bringing you up against Sans’ chest. “YOU’RE LUCKY SHE DIDN’T BITE OR IT WOULD BE –YOU- I’D BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF.” You mewl softly as you’re pressed between the two monsters. Papyrus bends his head to your neck, nipping and sucking there. You find yourself wrapping your arms around him and clinging to him as he attacks your front and Sans attacks your back. At this moment you know there is no escaping these two. They could kill you here and now if they so wished it. But instead they are choosing to ravage you and claim you as their property. 

“A-aanh!~” You gasp as you feel Sans grope at you, sliding his cock in and out of you in a slow rocking motion. Papyrus seems enamored with your boobs, taking a nipple into his mouth. You shutter as you’re hyper aware of the sharp maw that has your sensitive flesh captured. He seems careful for the moment though, sliding his tongue over your nipple and around the areola. It feels good and you squeeze your arms around him again with another submissive whimper. You’re not sure what to do, you’re not sure what you even could do with how little you can move. You cry out in pain suddenly as Papyrus clamps his teeth down on your soft sensitive flesh. You try to squirm away but he has a hand tangled in your hair keeping you there as he breaks skin. The smell of your blood makes both monsters moan, and sans thrust some more inside you. You moan as pain and pleasure mixes. 

Papyrus seems pleased as he licks the blood from a very vivid bite. You hiss a bit as you are sure it will scar. Hips rocking you moan as you feel Papyrus rub his cock over your clit. Shit, you’re pussy is already full with Sans and you try to squirm away a bit in protest as he presses against you’re stretched entrance.

“I-It won’t fit both.” You mutter and cry out as papyrus scratches his fingers down your sides.

“DID I TELL YOU, YOU COULD SPEAK YOU INSIGNIFICANT LITTLE WORM?” The tall monster hisses at you with scolding eyes. “DO NOT TELL ME IT WILL NOT FIT. I CAN MAKE IT FIT.”

Sans snickers, holding still and helping to hold you still. Fucker probably is getting off to the thought of pushing you to your limits. Hell that’s what they both probably intend to do. You hiss and squirm some more with tiny cries as Papyrus is now pressing inside the same hole with Sans. You bite back how your pained complaints. As you feel Papyrus’ shaft slide in with Sans you feel much too full, like you could break. The monster behind you moans as your cunt is tight and hot around them. Papyrus too even moans out.

You however have your teeth buried into your lip, which now bleeds with how hard you are biting. Both seems to notice and Sans licks and nips your shoulder. Is he trying to distract you? Papyrus is carefully dragging his fingers up and down your stomach, making your breath softly hitch and your brows knit in confusion as the slightly softer touches from them. You feel both of their eyes watching you closely and in that moment of their pride of not wanting to look easily breakable, you growl at them. They smirk and chuckle, seeming to like your response. You yelp and gasp loudly as they begin to move inside you. Their movements are small due to lack of space, but with them both moving in and out of you, you’re constantly feeling full. The littlest movement causes an explosion of feeling.

You don’t know how to react with all the stimulation. For now you cling to Papyrus, fingers holding onto his ribs in a death grip. You can feel hands on your hips, and a hand still clenched in your hair. You hear both of them panting as they move inside you. All of the sensations make you mewl and clench your eyes shut. You’re not used to being handled this way. Being dominated. Oh shit. It’s getting rougher and quicker now. You cry out as your juices have slickened them enough to give some movement. Their size and shape differences allow you to feel continuous change and it’s starting to build you closer to orgasm. 

You’re finding it hard to keep your shameful mewls quiet, not only that but the two males seem to enjoy your noises. You’re starting to think they are purposefully ripping them out of you. Papyrus growls deep and threatening in your ears and you give a whimpering moan.

“WE ARE YOUR MASTERS NOW HUMAN. IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, YOU WILL DO AS WE SAY. YOU BELONG TO US AND ONLY US~”

You cry out loudly and arch as Papyrus bites into your shoulder, hearing Sans give a sultry growl and biting into your other shoulder as well. It hurts, it’s hurts badly but their thrusts are now deep and quick. The shallow movements make you tense and you scream as your pressed over the edge, tightening around them in spasms. They both grunt and soon cum inside you. If you thought you were full before, the amount of cum forced from your stuffed entrance would have made you fluster If you weren’t feeling so exhausted again. As they pull out, a mixed color of cum continues to stream from you. You feel stretched and sore still clinging weakly to Papyrus.

As they both catch their breath Papyrus feels your fingers from him, you curl into Sans instead who seems pleased with this. Papyrus cleans himself and zips his zipper back up. He huffs and puts back that powerful image once more. “WELL THEN, SANS CLEAN UP OUR NEW PET AND MAKE SURE IT HAS A PLACE TO SLEEP. I SHALL RETRIEVE A COLLAR AND THE PROPER EQUIPMENT FOR IT’S TRAINING.” With that he left, slamming the door as he went into what you assumed was his room.

You huff as you realize it’s back to 'it’ pronouns again. You’re too sore and weak to care. You think that means you passed with Papyrus anyway if they’re keeping you. A moment of sense flits through your thoughts and you wonder if you really should just accept captivity with no fighting it or trying to run. Again, you’re too tired and sore to consider. You’ll think properly later. Right now you focus on how you are being picked up and taken towards the bathroom.


End file.
